A High Bar
A High Bar is the second episode of Harley Quinn. Synopsis Determined to become one of the vaunted Legion of Doom, Harley attempts to make a big splash by crashing one of their criminal enterprises with the help of her BFF, Poison Ivy. Plot The Joker found Scarecrow and Bane gossiping about his breakup, which angered him and prompted him to kill Howie Mandel on live television for joking about the breakup. He used the airing to publicly respect Harley Quinn's supposed wish to "drift into the darkness of total anonymity". In response, Harley logged into Joker's calendar and found out he was going to the Gotham Mint, so she went as well in order to one up the Joker. Unfortunately Harley arrived to discover that it was a Bar Mitzvah held for one of the villains' relatives, Joshua. She insisted on staying and impressing the Legion of Doom anyway however, leaving Ivy to be propositioned by Kite Man. Ivy attempted to ingratiate herself with Two Face, Scarecrow, and Bane, but the Joker took them away from her. In an attempt to one up them, she decided she would rob the Gotham Mint. Meanwhile, Kite Man had just given away Poison Ivy's pheromones to some kids, which makes them fall in love with Ivy and then die. Harley fought her way into the Mint only to discover that it was a prop robbery for the Bar Mitzvah. Angered over ruining it, they captured Harley even as Ivy arrived at her house for the antidote with Kite Man, who was under the impression that they'd be having sex. Ivy and Kite man flew back to the Bar Mitzvah while Harley undermined Joshua's confidence. Eventually Joshua caved, at which point Ivy arrived to save Harley from his father's wrath. The Joker then demanded that Harley admit to being nothing with him, but she refused, so he sent the Legion of Doom after her. As Bane, Scarecrow, and Two Face converged on them, they set Kite Man to handle Bane, only for Bane to easily knock Kite Man aside. Harley managed to dispatch Scarecrow with Ivy's assistance, only for the Joker to have the Legion of Doom surround Ivy and Harley. However, he insulted Bane in the process, hurting his feelings and allowing Harley to convince the other villains not to let the Joker simply "bully" them into compliance. Without allies, the Joker went to kill Harley himself only to be confronted by Ivy and surrounded by her plants. It seemed like he was going to lose until he received a phone call from his contractor, taking that as an excuse to leave. Afterward Harley expressed her desire to join the Legion of Doom, although Ivy tried to dissuade her. Frank the Plant interrupted them about the boys who were about to die however, so Ivy administered the antidote and sent them on their way. Cast *Kaley Cuoco as Harley Quinn *Lake Bell as Poison Ivy *J.B. Smoove as Frank the Plant *Alan Tudyk as Joker *Matt Oberg as Kite Man *James Adomian as Bane *Rahul Kohli as Scarecrow Trivia *Poison Ivy has a chemical pheromone that makes people fall in love with her and kills them as the victims turn into trees in the process. Video